


Unlikely Visit

by Runawynd



Category: Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented
Genre: Boys Kissing, Curses, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runawynd/pseuds/Runawynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei wanted to blame his shameful behavior on lack of sleep, or his inability to hold back the painful desire he bottled inside. He had loved and desired Yuu since they first met, but never felt daring enough to make a move. Yuu was too special, too important to lose to such a petty emotion as lust or love. Yuu leaned over to Kei’s form and whispered, “I know, and it’s all right, Kei.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Visit

“Anyway, thank you for all your help. You’re quite the researcher.”

Kei jumped. From his solitary desk, he turned around to look up into the face of the newly-arrived, Yuu Asou. Yuu’s skin glowed soft, thanks to the minimal candles the small two-room shack of their latest occult project had to offer. He was adorned in heavy pajamas to keep him from the winter’s cold that the shabby cabin failed to fend off.

“Anytime, Yuu-san. Honestly, I didn’t expect to see you today… I thought it would be just me and Mafuyu on this one.”

“I saw Mafuyu in bed… He’s asleep already? That’s unlike him…”

“Yeah. A bit early, but he was exhausted from the whole hike we did to get here. It’s too bad he didn’t get to see you, though. I should wake him.”

“Don’t bother. Besides, he already knew I was coming.”

“He did? Why didn’t he say anything, I wonder?”

“You know Mafuyu. Maybe he just forgot. Or maybe he wanted to surprise you. Who can say. For now, let’s get some rest. I can meet you all properly in the morning.”

There was something about Yuu’s face that seemed different… Or maybe that was Kei’s own wishful interpretation. He couldn’t deny the fantasy that night instilled him. It was a strange moment between them that seemed far too distant for reality to offer him.

“You go ahead. This case has been really confusing, but I still want to be of some help.” Kei hadn’t even thought of going back to bed; he had work to attend to. He had to finish this, for his own understanding, but even more so, to please Yuu. But of course, he would never say such things out loud.

A hand reached from above him and rested on his shoulder. “Really, why don’t you go to bed, Kei? It’s late.”

 _Kei…_ He used his given name. Or was he just tired or forgetting things? Either way, just hearing his name from Yuu struck a chord somewhere. He liked the first-name basis.

Sighing, Kei smiled up at the man and replied, “Don’t worry, Yuu-san. I’m getting close, so I’ll-”  
  
“Yuu.” The rested hand moved onwards to Kei’s hair and face, caressing gently. “It’s fine.”

Kei was tense. He immediately thought to draw back, but he felt so nice. So calm and so soft, contrasting tremendously with the tension that rose in his chest. Yuu made the skin prick as he roved him in places for the first time. He had always been nice, so wonderful; it was impossible for Kei not to love him.

Timid, he hid his embarrassed face into Yuu’s fingers to let them pamper him as they pleased. He wanted to blame his shameful behavior on lack of sleep, or his inability to hold back the painful desire he bottled inside. He had loved and desired Yuu since they first met, but never felt daring enough to make a move. Yuu was too special, too important to lose to such a petty emotion as lust or love.

Yuu leaned over to Kei’s form and whispered, “I know, and it’s all right, Kei.”

That was all he said. That was his only explanation to him then, before he put his other hand to Kei’s waist and up beneath his shirt.

Overcome with desire, Kei let go. Shirts were dismissed as Kei welcomed and craved the touch to move further – to which, Yuu graciously accommodated. Though this chance came suddenly, he couldn’t question it. He gained the courage himself to put his hands against Yuu’s chest and feel along his build.

When Yuu’s face came in closer, Kei felt all inhibitions and self-discipline vanish. He pressed their lips together, starting deep and slow. However, once their lips touched and Yuu began to move around and kiss him from newer, more exciting angles, Kei felt a knot begin in his stomach. He moaned a little, starting to feel the reality of the situation sink. But shy met with sweet, as Yuu accommodated to his partner, and mutual understanding and passion kindled within each man. Yuu allowed only enough time for Kei to catch his breath before he had him moaning a different tone. Wet mouths parted, but Yuu sent one last soft peck against Kei’s parted lips, promising more to come.

Their eyes opened, and Kei nearly sprouted tears when he saw Yuu’s heartfelt eyes looking so directly into his. It was a dream. It had to be. There was no other explanation for this. This was a fantasy that would end as soon as he opened his eyes. Or so Kei thought. But no, Yuu was still there, looking at him and smiling to him. And he was here.

Feeling a shyness take over him again, Kei broke the eye contact to look at the ground towards his desk. On the top of all the papers and mess he made, he stared a particular article’s title, “Manor of Sleep”. But concentration had its limits; he was fading fast into an undeniable love-craze.

His breathing became hard and fast, and he suddenly felt ashamed to be seen by Yuu. He had never shown anyone himself to anyone like this. And though Yuu was the only person he would ever consider giving his heart to, he felt afraid now. “I-I don’t…”

But Yuu stopped him, “Kei, it’s all right. I love you, and I want you, too. If this is all right with you, won’t you allow me to be with you?”

The words poured into Kei’s heart like an overflown well. He never thought to stand from his sitting position. He could barely feel his lower regions, save for the pleasing yet unbearably strong pressure against his cock. He had to get rid of the jeans, but what would Yuu think? Maybe he should take care of it in the bathroom…?

After reading Kei’s pleading expression, the younger but taller man brought both hands to Kei’s face again, bringing their already-sweating foreheads together sweetly. He then moved down Kei’s front slowly. Yuu teased along the spots he discovered that made Kei squirm and groan. Kei’s back dug into the wooden chair as Yuu teased him.

Yuu went further down along his soft stomach to his waist. Both arms stopped at Kei’s hips, and once he lowered his head and began to kneel, Kei started to lose it. Blood rushed to his cock as heat raced between his legs. “Ahhn no,” Voice as tight as his pants, “Y-You don’t have to-”

“Please let me. I want to make you happy, Kei…” Yuu put a hand to his groin, asking gently for permission to open his legs more, to which, the blushing and flustered Kei submitted.

Talented hands made their way down to tactfully undo the zipper and loosen the pants, releasing some of the strain Kei had sustained. Kei wriggled a bit, trying to sit back and maintain self-control at the unknown fingers that brazed his hard-on.

An overwhelming stimulation sprawled across his crotch when Yuu moved his underwear out of the way. It took everything Kei had not to resist and to let himself accept the pleasure Yuu would bring him. With one arm, Kei hid his burning face from Yuu, and cringed hard when he felt hot breath against his cock.

He inhaled sharply as he felt his head being tickled by a warm, wet tongue. Slowly but surely, more and more of him was being swallowed by Yuu, and once his entire shaft was in, Yuu began to dip his head back and forth, starting gently to more engrossed suckling.

Hissing, Kei swallowed hard then unintentionally started to rock his hips to meet Yuu’s rhythm. After a few particularly good steady motions, the deeper Yuu took him, the more his body would jolt and quiver. He attempted breath, but the newfound excitement made him jerk unexpectedly. He removed the arm covering his face to breathe out an apology, “Ah, Yuu, I- I’m sorry, I… can’t help…”

In response, Yuu took a free hand to rub alongside Kei’s hips, patiently and tenderly. He didn’t speak, but his touch assured the other. Just enough so Kei was hurting for more.

Sticky sweat dripped from their formerly-cold bodies. The candles around gave them a golden glow. Every so often, Yuu’s hair would dip against Kei’s sensitive skin between his legs, the head was so warm and soft. Kei kept his knees apart, but just enough so he could feel that head against him.

He felt around down below and reached for Yuu’s hair, where he fingered a sloppy massage, starting from his nape and up the back of his head. Yuu responded quite well, moaning and pressing his tongue on the underside of Kei’s hardened dick, pulling and pushing all the while.

Lights spun around Kei’s eyelids. From there, a fire caught in his abdomen, catching to his groin. His mind was clouded with lust and his body moved faster and faster into a pulsating sensation. Straining for control was becoming impossible as he felt the excitement building and building. Yuu could sense this, and when he started using his teeth and tongue more to work about Kei’s exhilaration, Kei held nothing back. He followed Yuu’s rhythm until he felt confident enough to let himself go.

Kei focused on his breathing and pounding heart. He squirmed and squeezed, feeling his sweet pleasure becoming more and more desperate. Openmouthed, panting, and red, Kei felt his heart pick up pace suddenly and his rocking started moving more erratically. He tried to hold in the orgasm as best he could, tightening his abdomen pleasingly. He didn’t want this to end. Tears came to his eyes when he could no longer deny the burning liquid leaking from his devoured member.

Kei thought the chair would collapse under the pressure. He looked again to the desk to read the same article title, “Manor of Sleep”, but his thought train derailed once his back arching knowingly, familiar with what was about to come. “Ahh, Yuu, w-wait, stop,” he warned in a squeak. When powerful sensation built and built within his length, he tipped his head back on the edge of ecstasy. At the last moment, Yuu released him and took the wet shaft in between two fingers, rubbing it to pump out more pleasure during the climax.

Lost in a daze still, Kei had one hand on Yuu’s shoulder, and the other to steady him on the chair. While he went to stand up after a spell, Yuu helped him up, again claiming his lips for a hot, salty kiss that stuck to Kei’s lips for the rest of the night as the two of them washed, then slept side-by-side in Kei’s cot.

“Will you… be here until morning?” Kei asked at last, nuzzling himself into Yuu’s strong body.

“Of course, Kei.”

* * *

“Kei.”

“Morning, Mafuyu. Have you seen Yuu-san?”

“What? Yuu?! He didn’t- You didn’t see him here, did you?!”  
  
“I thought I saw him come in last night, but now I’m not sure.”

“…I-I just found out this morning, and I was going to tell you, but… Yuu’s… been dead since last week.”


End file.
